


Kopi Sehitam Langit Malam

by namelesshoujo



Series: what a waste of a lovely night [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barista!Jinyoung, F/M, Romance, Sad, agak fluff?, bukan endorse starbak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Jinyoung penasaran, sepanjang karirnya sebagai barista yang baru seumur jagung, baru kali ini ia benar-benar melihat definisi gadis emo yang mojok sendirian bersama segelas kopi hitam.





	Kopi Sehitam Langit Malam

Kali pertama Jinyoung meracik segelas Iced Americano dengan nama ‘Yuna’ tertulis dengan spidol hitam di samping logo Starbucks pada gelas plastiknya, dirinya sempat mengira siapapun pemilik nama Yuna ini―yang Jinyoung yakini dalah seorang perempuan―hanya mencoba berhemat dengan memesan minuman termurah dalam daftar menu. Sesederhana itu.

Dan benar saja! Bukan―bukan bukan soal pelanggan ini bursaha menekan pengeluaran finansial, akan tetapi dugaan bahwa ia merupakan seorang perempuan. Jika saja Jinyoung sempat bertaruh dengan Daehwi, lelaki itu mungkin bisa mendapat tambahan uang untuk membayar parkir. Tapi, toh, Daehwi mana mau diajak bertaruh?

“Aku nggak akan tertipu, _Hyung_. Lagian nama Yuna di mana-mana pasti nama cewek, lah!” ujar Daehwi kemudian melengos pergi ke toilet, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang kini menganggur setelah menyelesaikan pesanan terakhir.

Fakta soal pelanggan perempuan bernama Yuna itu pun disadari Jinyoung sebab sang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kasir segera menyahut ketika namanya disebut, mau tak mau menarik perhatian Jinyoung. Kala itu hampir pukul sebelas malan di hari Rabu, sehingga gerai Starbucks tak seramai malam-malam di akhir pekan.

Sembari mencuci _blender_ , Jinyoung diam-diam mencuri lirikan ke arah gadis itu. Apa yang dilakukannya selarut ini sendirian di sudut _cafe_? Beruntung sang gadis terlalu sibuk memandang gerimis di balik kaca jendela, sehingga Jinyoung tak perlu takut lirikan demi lirikannya sempat ketahuan.

Ah, Jinyoung pikir, barangkali gadis itu hanya sedang terjebak hujan.

 

∞

 

Kali kedua Jinyoung menemui nama yang sama tertulis pada gelas di genggamannya terjadi seminggu kemudian. Masih dengan Iced Americano berukuran _tall_ , Jinyoung sengaja mendahulukan pesanan tersebut sebelum kemudian menyambar gelas lain untuk diisi Caramel Macchiato. Gadis bernama Yuna (mungkin) itu tak akan menyangka, selagi dirinya mengambil pesanannya, si barista muda diam-diam masih memerhatikan sosoknya berjalan perlahan menuju meja kosong yang sama persis seperti minggu lalu.

“Jinyoung- _hyung_! Sirup karamelnya habis!”

Si pemuda tersentak, menoleh ke arah Lee Daehwi yang memberinya pandangan menghakimi. “Jangan kebanyakan kasih sirup karamel!” Koleganya itu kembali berujar galak, seolah lupa bahwa sesosok Bae Jinyoung yang berdiri di hadapannya ini berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

“Ha? Takarannya udah sesuai kok,” sanggah Jinyoung dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menilik segelas minuman bergradasi putih-cokelat-jingga yang baru saja ia racik.

“Terus kenapa sirup karamelnya mendadak udah habis? Padahal tadi cukup buat dua porsi ukuran tall, loh.”

Lima detik lamanya Jinyoung bergeming, sementara Daehwi masih berkacak pinggang tak jauh di sampingnya. “Nggak tahu?” jawab lelaki itu gamblang. “Mungkin kamu salah cek tadi. Mungkin emang udah di tetes-tetes terakhir.”

Bohong. Jinyoung tahu betul bahwa dirinya berbohong. Ia yang menggunakan sisa terakhir sirup karamel itu barusan. Akan tetapi, mana bisa ia mengaku bahwa porsi sirup yang dibicarakan Daehwi itu telah ia masukkan pada segelas Iced Americano yang ia racik sebelumnya?

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Daehwi membuang napas kasar kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Berdiskusi dengan Jinyoung tak membantu sama sekali, justru malah akan membuang-buang tenaga Daehwi.

Sementara itu, si pemuda Bae diam-diam mulai bernapas lega sebab tak perlu lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu di depan koleganya yang terlihat masih kesal. Setelah meletakkan gelas Caramel Macchiato di atas countertops, Jinyoung sengaja menoleh ke arah gadis yang menjadi fokus atensinya sebelum diinterupsi oleh Daehwi tadi. Dalam hati, lelaki itu berharap untuk melihat si gadis meminum Iced Americano-nya dengan ekspresi bingung, bertanya-tanya mengapa rasanya jauh lebih manis daripada yang ia minum minggu lalu (berkat Jinyoung, tentunya).

Namun, yang Jinyoung dapati justru lamunan ke sekian milik gadis itu. Di samping gelas yang agaknya belum tersentuh sama sekali, tergeletak dua bungkus gula yang juga belum terbuka. Entah sibuk mengobservasi apa, pandangan Yuna seolah tersedot dunia luar di balik jendela. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan minggu lalu, kali ini rembulan bersinar cerah di tengah langit malam tanpa awan.

Maka giliran Jinyoung yang bertanya-tanya. Meski dengan pesanan, tempat duduk, dan lamunan yang sama, tak mungkin gadis itu berada di sini untuk alasan yang sama pula, bukan? Satu minggu yang lalu, Jinyoung berasumsi Yuna berdiam sendirian begitu lama di pojok _cafe_ sebab ia tengah terjebak hujan. Kini gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama, namun tanpa hujan sama sekali.

Apakah memang alasan Yuna berbeda, atau asumsi Jinyoung salah besar?

Pertanyaan itu melintas di benak Jinyoung tepat ketika sang gadis akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan seratus delapan puluh derajat, kini menuju seberang ruangan dan dibubuhi kerlingan yang Jinyoung berani bertaruh tidak terlihat di mata gadis itu sebelumnya.

Oh, Jinyoung pikir, barangkali sesosok lelaki yang menjadi fokus atensi Yuna saat ini juga merupakan alasan dari presensi gadis itu di sini.

 

∞

 

Ya, Jinyoung yakin akan ada kali ketiga, sebab itulah ia tak terkejut ketika dugaannya benar terjadi tepat satu minggu kemudian. Namun, yang tidak ia duga yakni gadis bernama Yuna itu kali ini memesan Iced Amerino berukuran _venti_ , dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya.

Dengan dahi berkerut, Jinyoung mencuri lirikan ke arah Daehwi yang mendahuluinya meracik pesanan gadis itu. Tangannya terus bekerja mencuci peralatan, akan tetapi benaknya berkelana memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengenai si gadis dan Americano kesukaannya. Jelas, Yuna tak mungkin membeli kopi dingin itu karena harganya murah. Jika mengincar harga murah, Yuna pasti tidak akan repot-repot membeli ukuran _venti_ yang paling mahal.

Astaga, apakah gadis itu menyukai Americano racikan Jinyoung minggu lalu?

Sepanjang malam itu, benak Bae Jinyoung berkecamuk bagai dihantam badai laut lepas. Membayangkan Yuna yang ketagihan campuran sirup karamel dengan seduhan Espresso buatan tangan Jinyoung membuat lelaki itu merasa karirnya sebagai barista seumur jagung ini akhirnya mengalami peningkatan. Di sisi lain, ia merasa bersalah karena gadis itu bakal kecewa dengan pesanannya minggu ini yang tak sesuai harapan. Jika Daehwi yang meracik, Yuna tak akan mendapat tambahan sirup karamel rahasia. Dan―demi Tuhan― _venti_ terlalu besar untuk dihabiskan dalam pahit penuh kekecewaan!

Jinyoung kira, ini adalah kesalahannya. Mau tak mau, ia pun harus menebus kesalahan itu.

Barangkali takdir pun mengira demikian. Malam menjadi semakin malam ketika Jinyoung berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yuna, yang masih duduk manis di kursinya seolah sedari tadi memang menunggu sang pemuda memenuhi tekadnya untuk menebuh kesalahan. Jumlah pengunjung berkurang drastis, tinggal beberapa orang yang duduk berpencar dalam ruangan itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Iced Americano Yuna yang masih tersisa setengah gelas.

“Kak Yuna, betul kan?”

Sang gadis mendongak, mendapati sosok berseragam yang baru kali ini ia lihat, yang jelas bukan kasir yang biasa melayaninya. “Iya. Yuna saja,” jawabnya disertai anggukan kecil.

Lelaki dengan setelan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam di balik celemek hijau itu tersenyum. Ia meletakkan segelas Strawberry Cream Frappuccino di atas meja. “Ini untukmu.”

Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Yuna menghentikan si lelaki yang sudah hendak berbalik pergi. “Uh, maaf―kamu siapa, ya?”

Masih dengan senyuman simpul terpatri, lelaki itu menjawab, “Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung. Aku barista yang minggu lalu bagian membuat pesananmu dan kayaknya ... lebih manis dari yang sekarang, kan?”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Yuna untuk mencerna kalimat Jinyoung. Bergemingnya gadis itu menghapus senyum Jinyoung lantas menggantinya dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas. “Oh ... iya. Ya, minggu lalu lebih manis dari ini.”

Jinyoung menghela napas lega. “Caffee Americano memang nggak seharusnya manis―persis kayak yang sekarang diminum Yuna, itu buatan barista kami yang satu lagi. Minggu lalu ... err, aku sengaja kasih tambahan sirup karamel.”

“Ya, aku tau.”

“Jadi sekarang...,” ucapan Jinyoung tertahan setelah ia mendengar jawaban gamblang Yuna yang disertai segaris kurva di bibir, “...aku kasih satu gelas minuman yang manis buat permintaan maaf.”

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti udara _cafe_ , berbaur dengan alunan musik _jazz_. Jinyoung hanya berharap Daehwi masih disibukkan dengan apapun pekerjaan yang tengah ia lakukan sehingga ia tak perlu ketahuan sedang mengobrol dengan pelanggan.

“Oke. Nggak apa-apa, justru pahit itu yang lagi kubutuhkan,” ucap Yuna. Sejatinya Jinyoung tak begitu paham, namun ia tak sempat bertanya sebab sang gadis terlalu sibuk mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi ruangan. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu, Jinyoung cukup paham kalau Yuna memerhatikan lelaki yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari gerai, tak lain merupakan lelaki yang sama seperti asumsi Jinyoung minggu lalu. “Tapi, terima kasih Jinyoung. Kamu baik banget.”

Bagaimana mereka bertukar senyuman menjadi fokus utama ingatan Jinyoung yang tak mungkin ia lupakan hingga satu minggu ke depan―setidaknya sampai saat di mana ia bertemu Yuna sekali lagi, setelah gadis itu pergi membawa serta Frappuccino dan meninggalkan Americano-nya. Bahkan, Jinyoung rasa ia tak pernah sebegini menantikan malam di hari Rabu, akankah Yuna tetap memesan minuman yang sama atau justru hal lain yang dapat mengejutkan Jinyoung.

Dirinya pun sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan untuk gadis itu yang berbunyi, “apa dengan Strawberry Cream Frappuccino, sekarang kamu juga butuh manis?”

Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu tak pernah mendapat jawaban. Sebab Yuna tak pernah datang, meski Jinyoung tak pernah berhenti menanti.

Entah gadis itu sudah mendapat cukup pahit yang ia butuhkan, atau manis yang diberikan Jinyoung terlalu melebihi kebutuhan tersebut. Yang jelas, ketika Jinyoung menyadari lelaki yang ia asumsikan menjadi jawaban atas presensi Yuna di cafe ini tak lagi datang sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang perempuan asing yang sama sekali tak dikenali Jinyoung, rasa-rasanya malam-malam indah di hari Rabu kini menjadi terbuang sia-sia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya aku pengin bikin cerita dengan genre selain romance/fluff, tapi yah.......akhirnya muter aja di sini?
> 
> Silakan tinggalkan jejak dan kasih tau aku gimana cerita ini menurut kalian! Danke!
> 
>  
> 
> OC credit to @choxojung Wattpad


End file.
